


When Has Alcohol Worked So Far? Well, I Suppose, It Hasn't Harmed Anyone Yet

by twoboys (sopheg)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Dan is drunk, Drunkenness, Homophobia, M/M, Oneshot, Phil is upset, Slurs, angst with a side of fluff, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopheg/pseuds/twoboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intoxicated Dan decides to take out all of his frustration on Phil at a party. Angst ensures.</p>
<p>+</p>
<p>Trigger Warning: homophobic slurs straight away</p>
<p>+</p>
<p>Quick and very short oneshot I wrote for fun. Why does all my stuff have alcohol? Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Has Alcohol Worked So Far? Well, I Suppose, It Hasn't Harmed Anyone Yet

"Get off me, you faggot!" Dan slurred and shoved Phil away, his god knows what number beer sloshing in its bottle.

Phil hurriedly removed his hand, which he had placed on Dan's shoulder in an attempt to guide him toward the door. Several people nearby turn to the commotion, some turning back uninterested while others began to laugh.

Phil can feel his neck and cheeks flush as he takes a step back from his friend. Hurt bubbling up inside him, he searched his mind for clarity. He's just super drunk, Phil reminded himself, and pushed Dan's insult from his mind. Priorities, Phil. You need to get him home.

"Dan," he hissed low, aiming for the lowest attention possible by anyone other than Dan. "Time to go."

"I'm not going to fuck you!" he screamed, gaining the attention of the entire party an silencing the murmurs around them. Phil wanted the floor to engulf him on the spot.

"That's not what I said," Phil stated calmly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two girls who were walking toward him as if to confront him.

"I said, it's time to go home." Phil stoped his ground, despite feeling as if his knees were about to collapse under him at any moment. Tyler and Louise were nowhere to be seen. Hell, Phil would kill to have anyone he knew step in right now, but all he received was a hundred pairs of strangers' eyes ogling him as if he was the one causing an issue.

"I'mn't going back to your'ouse," Dan's words began to mush together, and he reached out for something to hold to stabilise himself.

"We live together, Dan. We've been best friends for seven years." Phil couldn't handle this act that Dan had used to cover himself. It was as if this exterior was much easier for Dan to live as, and alcohol was his makeup to cover who he usually was

"Fuc'no. Wron'erson. I'on't know you. I HATE YOU!" Dan muttered forcibly, trying to take a step away from the older man but stumbling. A few members of the gathered crowd came forward and caught Dan before he fell, sitting him on the ground gently and removing the bottle from his grasp. He whined in protest, but returned to glaring at Phil.

Phil's vision began to blur with tears. This could not be happening. A familiar voice cut through the static, rushing to place a comforting hand on Phil's elbow before a bright mop of hair leant down in the way of Phil's gaze on Dan. He felt Louise guide him to a chair and saw the crowd disperse. Phil was certain he had never felt so many emotions at once. "Dan," he mumbled, his voice breaking at the memory of the harsh words exchanged.

"Don't worry, Tyler's on it," Louise smiled, placing a hand on either of Phil's shoulders and squeezing gently. Phil slowly opened his eyes, regaining awareness of the room. He had never been so grateful for Louise in his life.  Tyler was hunched over Dan, a bottle of water in one hand and the other holding a washcloth over Dan's forehead. He was shooing everyone else around, who began to finally disperse.

"He's such a prick sometimes," Phil exclaimed, half in anger and half in disappointment.

He rubbed his nose on his shirt sleeve, sniffing slightly before searching for his drunk friend. He could see the seen much clearer now, Tyler was dabbing cold water on his face and scolding him. Louise helped Phil to his feet and suggested they go outside, but Phil shook his head.

"Dan needs to get home and sleep," he persisted. Louise smiled, her eyes clouded with an emotion Phil couldn't detect, and followed him to the two boys on the floor.

"Thanks Tyler," Phil said warmly, before turning his attention to Dan. "I'm getting a cab," he huffed, refusing to show any sympathy to the bedraggled man.

Dan looked up at him through his fringe, shirt sticking to his back with sweat. "Please take me with you," he whispered, his voice raspy in parts but squeaky in others. Phil was stunned by the sudden change of heart, but felt his head nod sharply.

"I meant for the both of us," Phil said slowly. "I wasn't ever going to leave you."

 

* * *

 

The air was a lot clearer as Phil leant against boarded up windows. He was waiting as Dan said his goodbyes to the partygoers, and in the process was getting sone well needed fresh air. He'd already texted for a cab, which was expected to arrive in ten minutes or so. Phil took a moment to relive the exchange from earlier that evening.

Dan silently slipped through the door as the cab pulled up, clutching a bottle of water in one hand. He moved toward the car, before stumbling and reaching his other hand out for Phil's shoulder. Being the compassionate person he was, Phil led Dan to the cab and helped him get settled, albeit begrudgingly. After a quick exchange with the driver, Phil leant back into the leather seat with a sigh and the car began grumbling towards their apartment.

He expected the tension in the cab to be thick and stifling, however since Dan's change of heart, he hadn't snapped. Dan had grown sleepy; his angry burst must have consumed every ounce of alcohol fuelled energy he had left. As they turn another corner, Dan only half noticed his eyelids close. He was only half aware that his head was slowly slipping from the headrest. He was only half awake when his head fell to Phil's shoulder. He was fully asleep when he instinctively nuzzled his cold nose into the crook between Phil's neck and jaw.

Phil, on the other hand, felt his senses kick into overdrive. Every millimetre of contact between Dan's skin and his own was burning, creating a steady warmth which Phil so greedily craved. He was hyperaware of the prickling of Dan's stubble on his collar bone, of the tickle of Dan's chocolate hair against his neck, the gliding of Dan's ribs on his own as Dan breathed deeply, the cool breeze of Dan's exhales across his Adam's apple. His mind was buzzing as every possible thought raced through his head, half of them comprising of variations of Fuck. How eloquent, as Dan would say.

When Dan's arm slid across Phil's waist, Phil looked down in shock. And just in time too, before Dan's slender fingers clenched on the fabric of Phil's jumper.

"M'sorry," a faint mumble gradually made its way up to Phil's ears and slowly into his shocked head. Phil, no longer certain of whether or not he was hallucinating, was unprepared for the mumbled that came next.

"I don't hate you. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! This was cute and fun to write. Sorry about the cliffhanger btw
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this. Check out my tumblr if you'd like: fortuitousawesome.tumblr.com


End file.
